


Take it Easy

by ChickenFrappe



Series: No time [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Breakfast, Cock Warming, Coping, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Headspace, M/M, Marriage, Open Marriage, Stress Relief, Top Kang Yeosang, Top Kim Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: What a morning.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: No time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818718
Kudos: 117





	Take it Easy

Today definitely felt different. Hongjoong was familiar to the warm embrace of his husband whenever he woke up. He is usually woken up by kisses since they’re away from each other all day. They’d make out for about ten minutes before Hongjoong’s original alarm rings that obnoxious sound.

He was at least used to Seonghwa still inside of him at this hour.

But _today_ , Seonghwa wasn’t in bed. He wasn’t in the bathroom and he wasn’t in the closet picking out an outfit or anything. He wasn’t in the room at all.Today was his day off, he remembered who’s checking out the window. He assumes he’s downstairs, watching his shows and eating some fruit.

Hongjoong would usually get up, put on a hoodie to meet San and finish his song today, that was the plan when they finished up yesterday.

He smelt the delight of breakfast, many smells wafting through their shared home and filling his nose with nostalgia. Before Seonghwa got his company and before Hongjoong had his own studio. When hongjoong had to wait until after hours to record music. When Hongjoong had to make a beat in the basement of their home as to not wake his husband.

When he sampled Seonghwa’s voice to help express his song better, change lyrics, find a flow and even switch out beat tracks and samples for something else.

When they had more time for each other.

He completes his morning routine, washing his face, brushing his teeth and brushing his hair smooth enough to look presentable for his husband downstairs before he left. It always liked parting it for him in particular. When he left, he didn’t care what mess it would be in, but when he’s home with Seonghwa, he likes it when he runs his fingers through it and calling him a mushroom.

He pulls his hoodie above his head, tying the strings loosely but enough to keep his hood stable. He grabs the umbrella left by their bedroom door and puts his hand through the braided loop.

He makes his way downstairs lazily, following the scent to the kitchen.

“Yeosang...”

“What kind of husband are you? You’re supposed to be finishing breakfast for the man of the house. ” He hears the deep gravelly voice of a particular blonde he’s well acquainted with.

Seonghwa’s head is yanked up, face already covered in come and what looks like syrup.

“Say ‘good morning’ to your husband like a good house wife should.” He hisses against his ear.” Where are your manners?”

“Good morning, sir.”he utters gently, voice pitching higher, whimpering as he leans back over the table

“Louder, he’s supposed to hear you. You greet him how he’s meant to be greeted.”

“Good morning, sir!”He moans louder. Yeosang smiles gently and pats his head. He nods his own gentle ‘good morning’ to Hongjoong.

“Hey babe.” Hongjoong has half an hour, and it takes about ten minutes to get to his studio from home.

He decided to waste time.

“You made me breakfast?” He smirked at the dumb way his husband nodded, slowly as his body jerked forward.

“Could barely stand up right at the stove.” Yeosang slaps his ass, making Seonghwa jump and shift the table closer to Hongjoong.” Isn’t that right?”

“I’m sorry for causing problems.” He whines out, quite pathetically.

“Go make your husband his plate. You expect him to prepare his own?” Hongjoong sitsback comfortably in his chair as Yeosang pulls out, joining him at the table.

He didn’t notice Seonghwa was wearing his apron.

‘Kiss the chef.’ The word chef crossed out and replaced with ‘slut’ in purple. It was fitting, especially today.

Seonghwa’s gathered two plates, grasping his spatulawith shaky hands and serving out a few pancakes to each plate, giving both men sausages and some scrambled eggs. He went a little heavy on the pepper today.

Yeosang reminded him of the orange juice with a playful smirk. He shuffled around the kitchen towards the fridge, a stiff trail down his thigh with what can only be syrup.

What trials did Yeosang put him through?

There was an obvious limp in his walk. Hongjoong knew he could handle it though.

This was Seonghwa’s coping method. After accepting everyone’s shit. His older brother wanted him to take over, so he did. His dad wanted him to have a degree, so he got it. His mom wanted a house, he got it. Hongjoong wanted to get married and he did it within a year happily. The amount of paperwork he’s filled out on his own, the workload, his mind taking things in and spitting them out in seconds, it got to him.

This was how he let go, he gave all his burdens to Yeosang. He let Yeosang treat this way, like Yeosang could never depend on him. Like he’s utterly useless. He takes care of him exceptionally afterwards, Seonghwa doesn’t have to lift a finger even. He’d shower him in food and tea until Hongjoong came home and eased his stress.

“Did he come?” Hongjoong pours some syrup over his pancakes. The bottle is sticky and wet. He could only imagine why.

“Dry, a few times. You know how he is. At least he decided to behave this morning.”

“I like the housewife touch. He looks like one, doesn’t he?” Hongjoong points in his direction with his fork.

“Definitely.” Yeosang agreed easily, sliding his hand up Seonghwa’s thigh as he bit into some of his sausage.” Go sit on your husband. I’m sure he’d like to be warm before he leaves in the rain.

It takes some work to loosen his sweats and pushing them down just enough for his cock to pop free. Tip slick and glistening.

He’s considerably hard with the show that was going on beforehand. Seeing Seonghwa like that, it was hot. But he knew it wasn’t for him, it was to ease his mind while Hongjoong was gone.

Seonghwa does most of the work, quickly so he doesn’t interrupt him from his breakfast. He guides him into his slick hole, sitting up straight while thetwo talk as if he wasn’t there at all.

_ What a morning. _

He and Yeosang fucked Seonghwa until he made a mess of his pretty thighs, and they bullied him about how quickly he came from having his mouth fucked. He often squeezed high thighs together, pleasure turning into a tornado inside his tummy.

Seonghwa attempted to climb back into Hongjoong’s lap, careful not to appear too desperate.

Just as he ground his hips down, Yeosang caught him by his apron, pulling him back and delivering a slap to his ass. It was more loud than painful.

”I have to go.” He stands to kiss his sweet lips, coming up on his tippy toes to catch him full on his lips.

He was so shy and sensitive like this. So quick to cry at the slightest hint of teasing in his husband and Yeosang’s voice. Hongjoong leaving brought a frown to his lips, eyebrows coming in together as he pouted. It took Yeosang’s gentle kisses to ease the tight pull he felt in his chest.

“Take care of him for me, I’ll be back around 8, ok?” He kisses Seonghwa’s forehead quickly. However, the older grabbed him by his hoodie and pulls him down for a proper kiss on the lips, sweet yet simple and quick. He can taste the syrup on his lips still.

“Don’t stay too late.” He says gently, but it’s a demand, without a doubt.” And make sure you eat something.”

He was already returning back to his caring mode. His fingers itched to reach out and pull his hood an inch further on his head to help protect him from the rain.

Yeosang gave him a pat on the face, a warning is all. 

He kneeled back down on his knees, waving his goodbyes while Yeosang set his hand against Seonghwa’s head.

“He’s busy. So I’ll keep your mind off of him for the day until he gets back.” He has a spare key Hongjoong gave him for times like this. Just in case he left before Seonghwa woke up, and Yeosang can bring him down to his headspace.

“I appreciate it, Yeosang. I know I can be really difficult sometimes-“

“What did you call me?” He cuts his eye down at the older, turning fully once the door is closed. He prompts his head up with a finger, thumb rubbing over his pink lips. They glistened with syrup and saliva.” Say that again for me.”

“I meant sir...” he quickly tried to force himself back into his headspace, yet he already was worried. Hongjoong driving this early in the morning, in the rain, Hongjoong being stressed already. San especially with his crazy ideas at this hour. God, Seonghwa worried for him as well.

He was already leaving, entering the stress zone Yeosang was supposed to keep him out of.

“No, say what you said.” His eyes narrow dangerously, brown so pretty yet dangerously scary.

“Sir-“

A slap rang through the foyer. Like a bullet, it sounded in his ears harshly, made them turn red in embarrassment and pain. He looks up at Yeosang, and adjusts his position. Back straight, legs under him properly and his head down staring at his sock clad feet.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take extra good care of you.”


End file.
